Twenty Rebels
by munke456
Summary: *I DON'T OWN ANYONE* For the first time ever...Twenty rebels will be put into one house...Forced to live by rules that they usually break...No cellphone...No TV...NO FORGIVENESS! Featuring wrestlers from all over!
1. Twenty Rebels- Promo 1

For the first time ever...

Twenty rebels will be put into one house...

Forced to live by rules that they usually break...

No cellphone...

No TV...

NO FORGIVENESS...

Karlee says, "I would love to press charges against her."

Barbie says, "I feel betrayed!"

Elijah said, "That's really whack."

Teddy said, "Come outside!"

Lauren says, "THE HATE IS REAL!"

The screen goes black.

Austin says, "Somebody's gonna go home."

_**All new Twenty Rebels**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Only on FanFiction**_

_**Barbie says, "Unleash your imagination!"**_


	2. Twenty Rebels- Official Trailer

_10 guys..._

**ELIJAH**

**AUSTIN**

**TEDDY**

**EVERETT**

**KENNY**

**MIKE**

**PHIL**

**RANDY**

**CHRIS**

**LUKE**

_10 girls..._

**BARBIE**

**ASHLEY**

**THEA**

**SHELLY**

**ARIANE**

**MARIA**

**KARLEE**

**LAUREN**

**BROOKE**

**IVELISSE**

_And lots of rebellious action..._

Thea is shown wrestling with Ivelisse on the floor.

Ariane is shown performing a backflip into the pool.

Austin is shown slamming Luke into the refridgerator.

Everett is shown running after Mike in the backyard.

Lauren is shown crying on the couch.

Chris is shown grabbing Luke's arms.

Barbie is shown charging at Chris.

Elijah is shown punching the wall while Austin is trying to calm him down.

Karlee is shown screaming.

Randy says, "TWENTY REBELS IN THE BUILDING!"

_Luke mushes Austin. Austin slaps Luke._

_Thea throws a chair on the ground._

_Chris says, "WHY WOULD YOU HIT 'EM WHILE HE ON THE GROUND?"_

_TWENTY REBELS_

_COMING SOON_

_*THE SHOW HAS NO CURSES! SO PLEASE DON'T CURSE! THANKS!"_


	3. Twenty Rebels- Promo 2

**On the season premiere of Twenty Rebels...**

Chris said, "I see dead people!"

Shelly screams in excitement.

Brooke says, "All eyes on me!"

Thea said, "When I get annoyed, I go insane!"

Thea is shown having Ivelisse in a headlock on the floor.

Ivelisse then flips Thea over and gets on top of her.

Shelly tries to drag Ivelisse off of Thea.

Austin says, "Thea! Thea, please! PLEASE!"

**All new Twenty Rebels...**

**Coming soon**

**Only on FanFiction..**

**Barbie says, "Unleash your imagination!"**


	4. Episode 1- Sneak Peek 1

Shelly went in the refridgerator. She saw a glass of lemonade with her name on it.

She then went over to the house pictures.

"She looks pretty. She looks like trouble. Ooo, he look like a thug! He looks crazy! He looks whack! She looks like a nerd. She looks dumb!"

A couple of minutes later, Shelly sees a car pull up to the house. Austin, Chris, and Everett walks out the car.

Austin Jenkins, 21

Chris Scobille, 23

Everett Titus, 22

Shelly said, "Ooo, more people!"

They walk inside.

Shelly says, "Hi, guys! I'm Shelly!"

Everett says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Everett."

Austin says, "I'm Austin!"

Chris says, "I'm Chris."

They go over to the pictures.

Chris said, "They chose a stupid picture of me."

Shelly said, "Yea, I thought you looked crazy."

Chris said, "HaHa! I see dead people!"

A car pulled up with Brooke in it.

Brooke Adams, 22

Brooke walks in the door.

Brooke says, "I'm here, people! All eyes on me! The greatest of the great is here! Admire me!"

Shelly (Confessionals) said, "Brooke has this demeanor like someone's supposed to notice. Like, no one cares."


	5. Episode 1- Sneak Peek 2

Maria looks at the pictures. She suddenly gasps.

Maria (Confessionals) says, "I look at the pictures, and I see Ivelisse. I know that idiot because we have twitter beef. You wanna down play my mom, now we gotta problem. So, I'mma wait for this dummy to come in the house."

Maria says to Lauren, "I might as well pack my things 'cause I'mma break somebody's nose."

Lauren says, "I don't think it'll go down like that."

Maria says, "I think it will...good things I brought my sneakers and scrunchie...you got some Vaseline?"

Lauren says, "HaHa! No, sorry."

Maria (Confessionals) says, "Get some popcorn, folks, 'cause it's about to get crazy!"

Maria sat down on the stairs, peacefully, watching and waiting.

A car pulls up to the house.

Maria says, "THE CAR IS HERE!"


	6. Ep1- First Impressions, Bad Reactions

SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES, CA

The city of LA is shown.

The title of the episode is shown.

"First Impressions, Last Goodbyes"

A limo arrived at the house. Shelly was in it.

Shelly Martinez, 21

Shelly entered the house, and she screams in excitement.

Shelly said, "This is the best house ever!"

Shelly went in the refridgerator. She saw a glass of lemonade with her name on it.

She then went over to the house pictures.

"She looks pretty. She looks like trouble. Ooo, he look like a thug! He looks crazy! He looks whack! She looks like a nerd. She looks dumb!"

A couple of minutes later, Shelly sees a car pull up to the house. Austin, Chris, and Everett walks out the car.

Austin Jenkins, 21

Chris Scobille, 23

Everett Titus, 22

Shelly said, "Ooo, more people!"

They walk inside.

Shelly says, "Hi, guys! I'm Shelly!"

Everett says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Everett."

Austin says, "I'm Austin!"

Chris says, "I'm Chris."

They go over to the pictures.

Chris said, "They chose a stupid picture of me."

Shelly said, "Yea, I thought you looked crazy."

Chris said, "HaHa! I see dead people!"

A car pulled up with Brooke in it.

Brooke Adams, 22

Brooke walks in the door.

Brooke says, "I'm here, people! All eyes on me! The greatest of the great is here! Admire me!"

Shelly (Confessionals) said, "Brooke has this demeanor like someone's supposed to notice. Like, no one cares."

Brooke pointed at a redhead's picture.

Maria pulled up to the house in a car, along with Ariane and Lauren.

Maria Kanellis, 24

Ariane Andrew, 21

Lauren Williams, 23

The girls enter the house, screaming and yelling.

Brooke (Confessionals) said, "These three rascals come in, yelling, like, OM-GOSH! OMG! No! You don't do that."

Ariane was taking her suitcase upstairs. She ginally reachec the top, and her suitcase falls down the stairs.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

A limo pulled up to the house with Thea, Karlee, Ashley, Mike, and Randy in it.

Thea Trinidad, 21

Karlee Perez, 22

Ashley Simmons, 21

Michael "Mike" Mizian, 24

Randal "Randy" Orton, 26

They enter the house, with Thea being super hype.

Thea says, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Randy (Confessionals) says, "...Thea's insane."

Barbie and Elijah pulled up to the house.

Barbara "Barbie" Blank, 21

Elijah Burke, 24

They enter the house.

All of a sudden, everyone stares at Barbie.

Barbie says, "Yes? Is my hair messy? Did I do something?...OK...I'm thirsty!"

She goes in the refridgerator and finds a glass of lemonade that says her name.

Mike (Confessionals) said, "Barbie looks like a supermodel!"

Barbie walks up to Brooke.

Barbie says, "Hi, my name is Barbie."

Brooke says, "Hi, I'm Brooke! Nice to meet ya', Blondie!"

Barbie says, "Blondie...that works!"

Brooke (Confessionals) says, "Barbie's really cool, but she has a cocky attitude, and she seems like she tryna' outshine me. Don't do that."

Maria looks at the pictures. She suddenly gasps.

Maria (Confessionals) says, "I look at the pictures, and I see Ivelisse. I know that idiot because we have twitter beef. You wanna down play my mom, now we gotta problem. So, I'mma wait for this dummy to come in the house."

Maria says to Lauren, "I might as well pack my things 'cause I'mma break somebody's nose."

Lauren says, "I don't think it'll go down like that."

Maria says, "I think it will...good things I brought my sneakers and scrunchie...you got some Vaseline?"

Lauren says, "HaHa! No, sorry."

Maria (Confessionals) says, "Get some popcorn, folks, 'cause it's about to get crazy!"

Maria sat down on the stairs, peacefully, watching and waiting.

A car pulls up to the house.

Maria says, "THE CAR IS HERE!"

Maria stands up and runs to the door.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

A car pulls up to the house.

Maria says, "THE CAR IS HERE!"

Maria stands up and runs to the door.

She opens the door and...

It was Teddy.

Edward "Teddy" Annis, 23

Teddy says, "Hello!"

Maria says, "Hello, I'm Maria."

Teddy said, "I'm Teddy."

Maria (Confessionals) said, "Geesh! When is she coming? The plan is still in action!"

Ivelisse, Phil, and Kenny, the final rebels, pull up to the house in a limo.

Ivelisse Vélez, 22

Phillip "Phil" Brooks, 25

Kenny Layne, 24

They walk out the limo.

Lauren said, "Maria, she HERE!"

Maria ran downstairs.

She opened the door.

Maria says, "Hi!"

The three said, "Hi!"

They walked in the house. As soon as Ivelisse turned around, Maria punches her in the back of the head. Ivelisse turns around and grabs her hair. She repeatedly jabs her like a boxer, while Maria does the "windmill" and most of the hits miss. Maria grabs Ivelisse's hair and they both stand there. Ivelisse punches her in the head once. The fight is then broken up by the castmates. The two were yelling at each other while still being held back.

Maria (Confessionals) said, "The plan was a success and that's what I'm happy about!"

Maria sat down with a producer.

The producer said, "Maria, rules are rules, and physical violence is not allowed at all. You threw the first hit, so, you must pack your bags and go home."

Maria said, "OK. Thank you."

Maria (Confessionals) said, "Even though I was only in the house for like, two hours, I'm glad to go home. I'm glad I went out with a bang. So, bye, 20 Rebels! I'm out! Adios!"

Maria takes her suitcase and walks out the door.

Ariane walks in her room and sees that Maria's bags are gone.

Ariane said, "Where's Maria?"

Lauren said, "She got kicked out for fighting Ivelisse."

Ariane said, "What?!"

Lauren said, "It got really crazy!"

Ariane (Confessionals) said, "Lauren tells me Maria left the house and I immediately think...hey, lets invite Ivelisse in our room. She's seems like the drama queen. Just like me!"

Ariane said, "Ivelisse, why don't you move in our room?"

Ivelisse said, "No, thanks! I'm rooming with Phil!"

Ariane walks away.

Ariane (Confessionals) said, "Once she declines, I feel some type of way, like, am I just dirt to you? I think I am! Now, don't say one word to me! Not even! Don't say one LETTER to me! OK? No A, no B, no C, feel me though? Now, forget I even knew you! You wack anyway! I'm pretty sure you got beat up by Maria. Just, bye!"

Ariane took a marker and wrote "Fake people do fake thangs!" on Ivelisse's picture.

Thea said, "C'mon, everybody! Get yo' stuff and let's go!"

Barbie (Confessionals) said, "Tonight, we're going to a cool, cool party down at Justin Timberlake's house. I've always been a fan of JT so I'm more than happy."

The 19 rebels arrive at the house in three different limos.

Hip-hop music plays while everyone dances and have a good time. The 19 people are in a VIP section. Justin Timberlake comes over to the section and says hello.

Thea (Confessionals) said, "I'm obsessed with JT so when he said hi to me, I go cray!"

Thea is shown following Justin Timberlake around the club. The security followed Thea. They grabbed Thea by her arms.

Justin said, "Get her away from me, please?"

Thea said, "Wait, wait, WAIT!"

Thea is kicking her legs in the air. She accidently kicks a random girl in the face and the random girl spills her drink on Thea, Thea grabs the girls' hair.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Thea is kicking her legs in the air. She accidently kicks a random girl in the face and the random girl spills her Pepsi on Thea, Thea grabs the girls' hair and pulls her to the ground. Even more security guards come and they break up the fight.

Brooke (Confessionals) said, "I see Thea being carried away by security and then she kicks some chick in the face with her heel...that had to hurt!"

Thea (Confessionals) said, "This random girl that I don't know...I'mma call her "Brown Hat" 'cause she had the ugliest brown hat ever! Anyways, she throws her Pepsi on my BEEEAutiful dress, so I grab her hair and drop her! Bam!"

Thea and the other 18 people was kicked out of the house and they went home. Everyone looked upset, except Thea.

Thea said, "I wanna wrestle Brown Hat! I wanna wrestle that fat security guard! I wanna wrestle JT! And anyone in this place!"

Ivelisse (Confessionals) says, "Thea suddenly shouts she wanna wrestle, and she wanna go WWE on someone! You wanna wrestle? Let's wrestle!"

Ivelisse flips Thea to the ground. Thea puts Ivelisse in a headlock on the floor. Ivelisse flips her over and gets on top of her. She puts her shoulders on the floor. Shelly comes.

Shelly says, "1, 2.."

Thea put her shoulders up. Ivelisse put Thea in a leglock.

Ivelisse said, "Tap out! HaHaHa!"

Thea said, "Never!"

Ivelisse said, "That's it! I'm done!"

Ivelisse got up of the floor and went to the hallway. Thea got up.

Thea said, "Guys, forget Justin Timberlake and his posse! Let's have our own party!"

Thea start raising the roof. Everyone starts dancing.

Ivelisse shouts, "WHO WROTE ON MY PICTURE!?"

Ariane said, "Me! And what?"

Ivelisse said, "Why?!"

Ariane said, "'Cause you fake! Is there a problem? You wanna throw yo' hands up?"

Ivelisse said, "Hit me then!"

Ariane said, "Yo, you whack!"

Ivelisse erased the writing.

Ariane said, "I'm just gonna write it again!"

Ivelisse says, "I dare you!"

Ariane gets a marker and writes on Ivelisse's picture.

Ivelisse pushes Ariane to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This season on Twenty Rebels...

The city of LA is shown.

20

"Not to toot my horn, but, I really beat that punk up!"

R

"Tonight's the night!"

E

"Let's fight! Let's go!"

B

"You are such a follower!"

E

"Time to party!"

L

"Somebody's going home"

Austin is shown slamming Luke into the refridgerator.

Everett is shown running after Mike in the backyard.

Lauren is shown crying on the couch.

Chris is shown grabbing Luke's arms.

Barbie is shown charging at Chris.

Elijah is shown punching the wall while Austin is trying to calm him down.

Karlee is shown screaming.

Randy says, "TWENTY REBELS IN THE BUILDING!"

Luke mushes Austin. Austin slaps Luke.

Thea throws a chair on the ground.

Chris says, "WHY WOULD YOU HIT 'EM WHILE HE ON THE GROUND?"

TWENTY REBELS


End file.
